The Man Who Changed My Life
by AngelCat93
Summary: (RE UPLOAD) We're all familiar with Tim Burton's beloved movie. But what were Kim Boggs' thoughts and feelings about Edward joining her small neighborhood? Rated T just to be safe. Please Rate and Review.
1. Meeting Edward

_**Disclaimer: I don't any of the Edward Scissorhands characters. All the characters belong to Tim Burton.**_

_**A/N: This is a re upload of a fic I had uploaded a few years back. I originally deleted the fic because of the many mistakes. I have now fixed the mistakes so I hope the story is better. I also gave some of the characters some dialogue that wasn't in the original film. I hope everyone likes this.**_

_**...**_

_Have you've been away for awhile and you feel like you've missed a lot when you get back. That's how I felt when my mom brought home a kind and very special man. Little did I know that this man would change my life._

My story begins one night when I was returning home from a camping trip with my friends. "Ok, guys we're home." my friend, Denny, said opening up his van door for me to get out. My friend, Suzanne, got out of the van and then my boyfriend, Jim, got out of the van. He helped me out of the van. After I got all my stuff, I thanked Denny for driving. Jim kissed me good bye.

"Don't forget your arm!" I said jokingly with Jim.

"Oh, yeah." Jim replied in a sort of serious tone.

I walked into my house. I was super quiet so I wouldn't wake my parents. I walked down the hall to my room and entered it. Once I was in my room, I set my stuff down and took my overcoat and my shirt off. I threw them in the corner of my room. I only had my undershirt and pants on as I walked to the mirror to check my face. As much as I liked camping, I hated how dirty it made me feel. It felt so nice to be back in my nice warm house. As I looked in the mirror, I noticed a man holding something that looked like scissors or knives in his hands, lying in my bed. Not knowing how to respond, I freaked out and let out an ear piercing scream. _Who is this man? He's going to kill me! _I ran out of the room. My screams were so loud that they woke up my parents and my brother, Kevin.

"EW, THERE'S SOMETHING IN MY ROOM! GO LOOK!" I screamed as my mom walked over to where I was standing.

I saw the man come out of my room and walk down the hallway. I freaked out even more. L My dad took the man downstairs. He also sent Kevin back to bed. As dad was taking care of Edward, my mom was in my room trying to calm me down. After a bit, my mom took me into Kevin's room.

"You can sleep in Kevin's room tonight. And tomorrow we'll have your room fixed up." my mom whispered. She was careful not to disturb my brother. She pulled out the bottom bunk of Kevin's bed.

"Why does he have to stay here?" I complained.

"Oh my goodness Kim. I'm surprised at you." my mom replied.

She walked over to me. "Now we'll go downstairs and shake the man's hand."

I looked at her. "Shake his hand?" I asked in a bit of a shocked tone.

"Well not literally, goodness you scared him half to death." my mom replied.

"I scared him?" I asked surprised.

"_I beg your pardon mom but he scared me! Excuse me for being startled by a man who looks so scary." _I thought to myself.

After a minute, mom and I walked down the basement steps.

"Hi, Bill." my mom said as we reached the bottom step.

Mom guided me over to the bar counter. "Hi, Edward. I just wanted you two to have a proper introduction. Edward this is Kim. Kim this is Edward who is going to live with us."

When my mom had finished speaking, Edward looked at me. He had a straw hanging out of his mouth and he smelled like liquor. I figured since he was sitting at the bar counter, my dad had given him a drink. But what exactly had dad given him?

I gathered up my courage. "Hi." I said with the little courage I had.

Edward said nothing. I could only hear these strange noises coming from his mouth. He suddenly fell off the stool. My mom screamed in sort of a panic and quickly lunged to catch him before he fell to the ground. I raised my hands and backed up. I wanted no part of this strange man, at least not yet. I decided that I would wait a while and see how things would play out between myself and Edward. For now, we were nothing but roommates. 

**...**

Over the next few days, Edward became really popular with the neighbors. He was asked to do many things for them. One thing he was doing was making lawn topiaries. I however wanted no part in any of this nonsense. One day Jim, Suzanne and I were walking home from school. We were talking about Edward and the sculptures that he had made.

"I think they're weird. They give me the creeps." I told my friends with a disgusted tone in my voice.

"Tch, you should see the ones in Ms. Peters yard." Suzanne replied with the same disgusted tone.

Suddenly I heard a shout coming from behind me.

"Kim!" the voice shouted.

I turned around and saw that the shout came from Edward.

"Oh no." I said quietly and sounding a bit embarrassed.

"He's calling you, Kimba!" Jim said playfully.

"Stop it!" I replied quietly.

The three of us said nothing. Edward said nothing. Suddenly, Jim picked me up bridal style. While he had me in his arms, I squirmed and laughed a bit feeling more embarrassed than I already was.

"Don't worry Eddie, she's waiting for you!" Jim yelled sarcastically to Edward.

Jim put me back down. We walked the other way. Unfortunely, I couldn't see how sad and disappointed I had made Edward feel.

**...**

_**~End Chapter 1**_

_**I hope everyone liked it. Chapter 2 is up next.**_


	2. Possible Feelings?

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. All characters belong to Tim Burton.**_

**...**

Later that night, my family, Edward and I were eating dinner. I also had Jim and Suzanne over for dinner. As we were eating, Edward was cutting the pot roast that my mom had made. My mom was telling my dad something that Edward had told her earlier.

"Bill, you know what Edward told me?" He had lunch at Jackie's today." Mom said.

"Really?" My dad asked sounding interested in where this topic was going to go.

"She just had her kitchen completely redone."

"I'll be darned."

"Uh-huh. New paint, new cabinets, new floors, new microwave, new Sonnet dishwasher." my mom explained.

"Yeah, isn't that wonderful." My dad replied nodding his head a bit.

"Isn't that something? Jim, didn't you tell me your mom had her kitchen done too?" My mom asked.

Jim nodded his head. "Yeah, my dad bought himself a bunch of new toys. Big screen TV, CD players and a VCR with four heads." He replied politely.

"My goodness it must be wonderful to be that rich!" my mom replied.

"Well, he keeps things pretty well locked up. He's so cheap he won't even buy me a car." Jim replied.

"Well, he probably wants you to buy it yourself. I agree. It builds character. You'll appreciate it more."

"Dad!" I replied with an embarrassed tone in my voice.

"Speaking of which, I understand you're not charging for your gardening, Edward." my dad said turning his attention to Edward for a minute.

"Now, Bill. Marge made him cookies today." Mom replied.

"Sweetheart, you can't buy the necessities of life with cookies. You can't buy a car with cookies. Am I right, Jim?" Dad asked in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"Ah, that's true, sir. You can't." Jim replied. His voice sounded almost fake to me. I wondered what that was about. I decided not to worry about that fact and continued eating.

After a bit, Edward finished cutting a slice of the roast off and held the piece of meat out to Suzanne.

She declined it saying: "I can't eat that. He used his hands. I don't think its sanitary."

Edward held the meat out to me. I sat back so he could put the piece on my plate. He accidentally dropped the meat on my lap.

"I'm sorry." Edward said shyly. He was now sitting in a withdrawn position.

Jim dropped his fork on his plate and snickered loudly. My dad just stared silently at Jim.

"Kim, do you want me to help you clean that up?" my mom asked.

"No that's ok. I'll get it." I said in a disgusted tone.

I picked up the piece of meat and put it on my plate. I got up and left the table. Even if it was an accident, I wasn't very fond of Edward right now. I sighed and tried to compose myself before cleaning clothes up.

**...**

Edward was becoming more and more popular. Women were asking him to cut their dogs' fur. They even asked Edward to cut their hair. I witnessed these new hairstyles on my way home from school. I had hoped that mom hadn't gotten involved in this nonsense but I was wrong. I opened the door and walked inside of my house.

"I'm home!" I called.

"Hi, honey. We're in here!" my mom called back. I followed the sound of my mom's voice to my parents' bedroom.

I walked to their bedroom and stood in the doorway. I saw that my mom's hair was cut.

"What'd you do to your hair?" I asked a bit surprised.

"Edward cut it! Isn't that wild?" my mom replied excitedly.

I looked at Edward, who's had a facial mask on. Suddenly, I felt a strange feeling inside me. It felt almost like I was blushing. My eyes widened a bit and I smiled ever so slightly. I excused myself and walked towards my room. _What the heck happened? Do I have feelings for Edward? It couldn't be. Could it?_

**...**

A few days later, Jim and I were at the mall. When we were about to leave, I thought I saw Edward in the distance but I was too focused on Jim to notice. Before we got in the van, I stood there, squinting my eyes. I wanted to see if it was Edward or not. I was pulled back to reality by a shout.

"Hey Kimba! You ok?" the voice asked.

I turned back towards the van. I saw that it was Jim who called my name.

"U-Uh y-yeah. L-Let's get going." I replied now climbing in our friend's van.

Jim closed the door and sat down beside me. "Don't go spacing out on me now." He said playfully teasing me.

I rolled my eyes. Denny soon started the van and took off towards my house.

When Denny dropped me and Jim off at my house, the door was locked. I couldn't find my key.

"Do you got it?" Jim asked.

"No." I said with a sigh.

While I was digging through my pocketbook, Jim was trying to do whatever he could to get into the house. After a minute or so, Edward came up the walk. Maybe he would he have a key. It couldn't hurt to ask.

"Do you have a key?" I asked hopefully.

"No." Edward replied.

Well it was worth a shot. I shrugged and went back to looking for my key. Jim tried opening the window but it wouldn't budge.

"Well we're stranded." Jim said in a defeated tone.

Suddenly, Edward put his scissor in the keyhole. He jiggled the locked and, much to my surprise, opened the door. I walked into the entrance of my house. I turned around to face Edward.

"Wow, thanks!" I said with an amazed smile towards Edward.

I saw Edward smile back. I walked in the house to put my stuff away. As I walked out of my room, Jim was standing there to greet me.

"Hey that was pretty amazing what Razorblades did back there wasn't it?" Jim asked.

"Don't call him that! I know he looks weird and, frankly kind of scary, but you gotta admit he's actually really nice." I replied.

Realizing that I snapped at my own boyfriend, I immediately put my hand in front of my mouth.

I felt ashamed for getting so mad.

Jim put his hands up in front of him. "Um...whoa? Are you ok? You never verbally attacked me like that before? Didn't you tell me you that you hated him? Don't tell me you actually like him now."

I blushed a bit. "D-Don't be silly. Edward's cool but I don't love him. H-He's just an acquaintance. N-Now come on. Let's make something to eat. I'm hungry." I replied trying to change the subject.

Jim shrugged and followed me to the kitchen. As we walked towards the kitchen, my thoughts were racing.

_Why did I suddenly lash out to Jim like that? I love my boyfriend. I would never cheat on him. But I'm starting to think that Edward's not as bad I thought he was. I don't know what to think or if I have feelings for him._

**...**

_**~End of Chapter 2**_

_**I hoped you liked it. Chapter 3 is up next.**_


	3. Making Changes

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Edward Scissorhands characters. All characters belong to Tim Burton**_

**...**

The next day, Jim, Kevin and I were watching a talk show that had asked Edward to come on as a guest. My mom was also there in case he needed help answering any of the questions. The interview got to the part where the audience asks the featured person questions. Edward, with the help of mom, answered all the questions. The last person to ask a question was a lady. I thought her question was very direct and made me feel kind of weird inside.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" the woman asked.

"Awwww!" came the reply of the television host.

Edward responded with a small shy smile. I could tell the woman's question made him feel embarrassed. I don't blame him either. I would feel awkward telling hundreds of people I don't know about my personal life. Jim seemed amused by this question.

"Sure he does. Right Kim?" Jim said teasingly.

"Right Kim!" Kevin joked back to Jim. The two of them snickered to each other.

"Great, now you got him started!" I said.

Jim stopped laughing, almost as if he wanted to please me. "Knock it off bubble-butt!" he said lightly hitting Kevin on the arm.

"You did it!" Kevin exclaimed.

"So!" Jim yelled back.

It grew silent again as we turned our attention back to the television program. The TV audience had quieted down as well. The host continued to speak.

"So how about it Edward? Is there some special lady in your life?" the television host asked.

Edward look straight into the camera. If one did not know me, then to them it would look like he is just staring into space. I knew that he wanted me to see something. I realized how terrible I was to Edward. I realized just how terrible I had been to him. Most of all I realized that maybe just maybe I had feelings for him. But even if I did have feelings for Edward, I wasn't sure how Jim would react. For now I decided to hide my true feelings and just try to be a better friend to Edward. After all nothing could hurt if I'm just friends with another guy, right?

I was lost in my thoughts when suddenly, I saw Edward slowly reached out to grab the microphone. I could gather that he wanted to reply to the question that had been asked. His scissor hand touched the microphone cord. As a result, he accidentally cut the cord and got shocked. The shock caused him to fall back onto the floor. I could see mom running over frantically to help Edward. I let out horrified gasped as I witnessed this terrible accident.

"Uh...he's ok. We'll cut to a commercial and then we'll be right back." the TV host said.  
The show faded to black as it transitioned to a commercial.

During the commercial, Jim and Kevin were laughing hysterically at poor Edward. I was shocked at their actions.

"Why are you laughing? He got hurt!" I stated.

"What do you care? It was a little shock!" Jim replied.

"A little shock?" I retorted.

Jim sat up. "I wish we were taping that. I'd give anything to see that again." he said amused by the shock.

I was disgusted. How could Jim be so mean? He's always been so nice in the past. Why all of a sudden had he been so amused by Edward getting hurt?

**...**

The next day my family and I were eating out for lunch. Edward was not there but he was supposed to meet us there. He was with my neighbor, Joyce. I didn't particularly care for Joyce because of her tendencies to try and flirt with and seduce other men. I didn't trust her and I especially didn't trust her being around someone who was still new to the neighborhood, like Edward was. After a few minutes, Edward walked up to our table.

"Sorry I'm late." he said.

My mom, Kevin and I scooted over so Edward could sit down. He sat down next to me.

"So Edward did you have a productive day?" my dad asked.

"Mrs. Monroe showed me where the new salon is going to be. You could have a cosmetics counter." Edward explained to my mom.

"Oh, wouldn't that be wonderful!" mom said.

Edward nodded and continued speaking. "And then she showed me the back room where she took all her clothes off."

Kevin snickered. Mom and I just stared at Edward. I was more horrified than Mom was. How dare that trashy woman try and make a move on someone so innocent? Dad paid no mind to Edward's comment. He continued with the conversation.

"So, I guess your next step is the bank, huh? my dad asked.

"The bank?" Edward asked in a confused tone.

"Yeah. Get yourself a loan and get yourself started. But with your talents, it will be a snap right?" my dad asked.

Edward nodded but he still looked unsure of the situation.

"Yeah." my dad said nodding his head in a matter of a fact way.

I looked at Edward. I could tell he was unsure of what dad wanted him to do. I wanted to say some words of encouragement but I couldn't work up enough courage to do so. I hoped and prayed that Edward would be able to get the help he needed.

**...**

_**End of Chapter 3**_  
_**Will be continued in Chapter 4.**_


	4. Arrested!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. All characters belong to Tim Burton.**_

**...**

The next day, Jim and I were walking home from school. Jim was talking about a plan to get money to buy a new vehicle. His plan involved breaking into his parents' house and stealing their money. I didn't agree with his plan.

"But that's breaking and entering!" I exclaimed.

"Look my parents have insurance money up the rear. What will it cost them, a few bucks? A week later and they'll have a new and better everything." Jim replied.

"Well, why can't you do it?" I asked.

"Because my father keeps the dang room locked and we need Edward to help get us in." Jim explained.

"Well can't you take the key when he's sleeping or something?" I asked.

"He guards that key with his life!" Jim replied.

I was hesitant to say anything else.

"Come on. Razorblades would do anything for you!" Jim continued.

"What do you mean? That's not true." I replied.

"Oh, no. Why don't you ask him?" Jim said.

"That's not fair!" I replied in a louder voice.

"Fair? What's fair gotta do with anything? There isn't any other way." Jim retorted.

There was a moment of silence. Jim continued with trying to convince me to get on board with his plan.

"C'mon. I've racked my brain. Don't you want us to have our own van like Denny where we can be by ourselves whenever we want, huh?" Jim said in a loving tone that made me feel sick. He was holding and rubbing my arm while he said this..

"Well…yeah…" I said with a hesitant tone in my voice.

I pushed Jim's arm away after I was done talking. How could I say yes to Jim so easily? What was wrong with me? I didn't want to get Edward involved in any kind of trouble.

**...**

Later that night, we arrived at Jim's parents' house. When we got out of the van I saw lights on.

"Are you sure there isn't anyone here?" I asked worriedly.

"Those go on automatically. They're gone for a week. Now you promised you'd do this. Now come on!" Jim replied in a demanding tone.

Denny, Suzanne and I went ahead. Jim and Edward followed close behind us. We moved quickly to the front door. Jim moved out of the way to let Edward unlock the door. Edward was able to unlock the front door. When the door was opened, Jim rushed in first.

We passed a table that had Jim's framed senior picture on it. Jim faced the picture downwards on the table. We quickly followed Jim to the back room. Once there Edward opened the door to the back room. Edward stepped into the back room. Suddenly, an alarm sounded and the door shut and locked with Edward still inside!

"Grrr, that jerk had it wired separately!" Jim said angrily.

Jim, Denny and Suzanne started to flee the house. I stayed behind to try to get Edward out of the room. Suddenly, I felt Jim grab my arm.

"No, Jim! We can't just leave him!" I said still holding the doorknob.

Jim picked me up and carried me out of the house.

"Put me down!" I said trying to break free of Jim's grasp.

It was too late. We were already outside getting into the van. Once everyone was in the van, Denny drove away from the house. Everybody forgot about Edward but I didn't. I tried to persuade Denny to turn around and go back for him.

"Denny turn around!" I yelled.

"No way man!" Denny replied.

I tried persuading Jim to go back.

"Jim it's your house! They can't arrest you for setting off the alarm! We'll tell them we freaked and ran!" I exclaimed in a panic.

"No, because my father would prosecute!" Jim yelled back.

"His own son?" I asked in shock.

"Especially his own son! And if Edward tells, I'll kill him!" Jim replied in a forceful way.

I tried to persuade Denny one more time to turn around. Jim, however, wouldn't allow it. After a bit I decided that I couldn't win. I sat back and waited until Denny dropped me off at my house. All that night I couldn't stop thinking of Edward. He was probably alone and very afraid in that prison cell. _I'm sorry Edward. Please forgive me for what I did._

**...**

In the morning, I woke up and got ready for school. The events from the night before were still eating away at me. I rushed out of my house to go to school. I was hoping that I wouldn't run into Jim. Unfortunately, I did run in to him once in the hallway.

"Hey Kimba!" Jim called.

He approached me and and stopped by my locker. I didn't feel like saying much to him.

"Hey..." I finally managed to mutter to him.

Jim could tell I wasn't in the mood to talk to him.

"Aw man are you still mad about last night? Look my old man said he's dropping the charges on ol' Razorblades so you can stop being mad, alright?" Jim explained sounding kind of harsh.

I slammed my locker hard and loudly. "DON'T EVER CALL HIM THAT NAME AGAIN, GOT IT?!" I yelled.

"Alright. Alright. Geez take a chill pill would ya?" Jim answered.

"NO I WON'T! AND IF YOU REALLY CARE ABOUT ME, THEN JUST LEAVE ME ALONE ALRIGHT?!" I yelled back.

I took off furiously down the hall. I could hear Jim yelling at me.

"GEEZ, YOU COULD BE MORE GRATEFUL, YA KNOW!" he yelled angrily.

I put my head down and walked quickly to my next class. As I walked, I could feel the hot tears streaming down my face. When I reached my class, I stopped and took a moment to calm myself before entering the room. After I was calm, I walked into my classroom. I was still concerned about Edward though. I knew he was in prison but I was hoping that he would be safe in my house that afternoon.

**...**

After school, I walked home by myself. Luckily, Jim couldn't find me. I approached the door and entered my house. I saw Edward standing in the living room near my mom's collection of pictures.

"You're here?! They didn't hurt you did they?" I asked in a sincere concerned voice.

Edward turned towards me and shook his head no.

"Were you scared?" I asked.

Edward shook his head no again but it looked like he was scared a bit.

"I tried to make Jim go back but you can't make Jim do anything." I explained. I paused and continued to speak. "Thank you for not telling them that we-…" I started to say.

"You're welcome." Edward finished sounding sort of sad.

"It must have been awful when they told you whose house it was." I said.

"I knew it was Jim's house." Edward replied.

"Y…You did?" I asked sounding a bit surprised.

"Yes." Edward replied quietly.

"Well then why did you do it?" I asked.

"Because you asked me too." Edward said.

Hearing those words, I felt like my heart shattered. Suddenly all the guilt, all the mean things I had said about Edward had resurfaced in my mind. I treated this man, this sweet innocent man, like garbage. I had to make amends. I had to set things right. I...I had to break all ties with Jim. It was then that I heard a shout outside. I looked and saw Jim in the backyard. I stormed out into the backyard. Jim tried to touch me.

"Don't!" I said harshly giving him a shove.

"When are you going to stop? Now I did what I could. My old man thinks he's retarded otherwise he'd still be in jail. What more do you want me to do?" Jim asked.

"You could tell the truth!" I yelled.

"So could you. You were there too!" Jim replied.

"Tch, you know it wasn't my doing. You know I didn't want to do it!" I yelled.

"But you did do it!" Jim retorted.

I was disgusted with Jim. I turned and walked back into my house. I heard Jim shout as I walked into my house.

"I don't know why you even give such a crap, anyway!" Jim shouted.

I pretended like I couldn't hear him. I didn't want to see him anymore. I wanted no part of him anymore. It was then that I realized that I did not love Jim anymore. I realized that I couldn't deny my feelings anymore. I loved Edward. But now the questioned remained: How and when should I confess my feelings?

**...**

_**~End of Chapter 4**_

_**Chapter 5 is up next!**_


	5. Broken Trust

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. All characters belong to Tim Burton.**_

**...**

Later that night, my family, Edward and I were eating dinner. I noticed that Edward wasn't very hungry. I guessed that it was mostly because he felt like everything was his fault. I also discovered that while I was outside confronting Jim, he had gotten really angry. In his anger, he ended up destroying some of the stuff in our bathroom. I wasn't mad at him, however. After all, the stuff in the bathroom could be replaced. I wished that my family could see this fact but unfortnately they weren't even being reasonable, not even my mom. And that was very unusal for her.

I knew Edward was innocent. I wanted to confess who really was to blame for the break in but for whatever reason I couldn't. I just sat there and let Edward get scolded by my dad.

"Well, Edward we'll help you replace the towels and the drapes but our confidence in you will not be so easy to replace." my dad said.

"Dad..." I said with a sigh hoping he would go easy on Edward. He didn't, which made me very upset.

"Ok, a little ethics for you. You're walking down the street. You find a suitcase full of money. Do you A: keep the money, B: turn it into the police or C: give it to your loved ones?" Dad asked him.

I didn't like how my dad didn't trust Edward. I thought this little impromptu quiz was pointless.

"This is stupid." I said with great disdain.

"Kim." my mom started.

"I'd keep the money." Kevin said quickly.

"Simmer down." my mom replied to the both of us.

There was a silence. I thought I'd try and change the subject. Maybe it would make the atmosphere feel less heavy.

"Hey how about after dinner, we go down to the bowling alley? That'd be fun." I said.

"You're not seeing Jim tonight?" my mom asked.

"Tch, no." I replied taking a bite of my food. Are you kidding mom? _After all that's happened, I never want to see or mention Jim again._

Suddenly Kevin changed the coversation topic again. "Hey, you know we had a cool show-and-tell today. This kid brought in a box of baby possums, ten, maybe twelve. Totally naked. No hair at all." he started to explain.

Mom interrupted my brother's story. "Honey, this is fascinating, but I don't think your father's finished yet." She replied calmly.

"Thank you dear. Edward, we're waiting." my dad said.

There was a slight pause while my dad waited for Edward's response. After a minute or so, he slowly lifted his head to respond to the question.

"Give it to my loved ones?" Edward asked in his usual innocent manner.

My dad shook his head. I smiled warmly at his response trying to show him that I approved of his answer.

"You dope, everybody knows you're supposed to give it to the police!" Kevin replied harshly.

I sighed and gave my brother a look of complete disdain and annoyance.

"Good thinking, Kevin." my dad replied as if he was giving Kevin his approval.

"Oh, Edward it seems that's the thing to do but its not." my mom said.

Edward looked like a sad puppy who got scolded one too many times. He put his head back down. I felt so bad for him that I had to say something to defend him. It was the one thing I could I think of to try and help him out.

"Well think about it, you guys. That's the nicer thing to do. That's what I would do." I said.

"We're trying to make things easier for him, so let's cut the comedy for awhile." my dad replied.

"I am being serious, dad. It is the nicer thing to do!" I said.

"Well we're not talking about nice, we're talking about right and wrong!" my dad replied.

Kevin snickered at me.

"Shut up!" I yelled hitting Kevin on the arm.

"Oh, goodness. No wonder poor Edward can't learn right and wrong, living in this family!" my mom said in a frustrated tone. She quickly got up from the table, taking hers and Edward's plate to the kitchen. 

**...**

As the days went on, it seemed like the tables had now turned against poor Edward. I was the only one who seemed to trust him. Rumors flew more than they already had been. Everyone abandoned him the moment they found out what had happened. It wasn't fair to Edward at all, especially since he did nothing wrong at all.

One afternoon, I stood in the doorway and watched him cut our rose bush. I watched as Edward, quickly trimmed the small plant. I could see that he looked sadder than ever. I felt my heart aching for Edward. He was human like me and he had emotions just like me. I realized just how vunerable he was right now. He needed someone to be on his side and that person would have to be me. I realized that Edward was more than just a roommate. He was more than a just a friend. In that moment, I decided that I couldn't stay silent any longer. I had to tell him how I really felt about him. I had to tell him that I loved him.

**...**

_**~End of Chapter 5. Chapter 6 is up next.**_

_***Sorry if this chapter was so short. I promise that the final chapter will be longer.***_


	6. Farewell, My Love

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Edward Scissorhands. The movie and its characters belong to Tim Burton. I only the fic.**_

**...**

A few more days passed. It was getting close to Christmas. That meant that it was almost time for our annual Christmas party. On the night of the party, mom and I were decorating our Christmas tree. My dad was up on the roof putting up decorations. Kevin was at a friend's house. Edward was outside. While mom and I were decorating we were chatting back and forth.

"It needs something more." My mom said.

"More bells?" I asked holding out a bell.

"More bells." My mom replied in agreement.

"Mom do you really think that we should be having this party?" I asked.

"Of course I do. It's just what we need to calm everyone down and then things will just go back to normal." My mom replied sounding confident.

I had my doubts but I just went with what she said.

There was a pause. "Do you have any more bells?" My mom asked me again.

I looked and saw that I didn't have any more. I walked over and knelt down in front of the box. While I was looking in the box I noticed what looked like snow falling down. I stood up and walked outside into the backyard. Sure enough it was snow.

It was coming from Edward who was carving an angel out of a block of ice. The snow angel looked like me. As the snow was falling, I raised my hands to catch the falling snow. I began to dance around the base of the sculpture. In that moment, I felt peace. Everything that had happened was like a distant memory. It was just me and Edward. He was the prince and I was the princess. It was a beautiful moment that I would never forget. As I was still dancing, I felt like this moment could go on forever. But like waking up too early from a good dream, this dream ended too soon.

"Hey!" a familiar voice suddenly shouted in the distance.

Edward had just started climbing down the ladder when the person shouted. The voice startled him and caused him to accidentally cut my hand. The person who yelled walked into the backyard. It was Jim.

"It's just a scratch Jim. Really!" I pleaded.

"Now you've done it! Stay back!" Jim yelled giving Edward a hard shove.

I pleaded for Jim to stop but he wouldn't. After a bit, mom came out to see what was going on.

"Call a doctor. He skewered Kim." Jim said.

"He didn't skewer me!" I replied desperately.

My mom didn't listen. Instead she took me inside my house and had me sit down. I wanted to be outside to stop Jim but I knew I had to clean my cut up first. After a second, my mom started cleaning my cut. My mom went to get another cloth. I took the opportunity to go back outside and see if Edward was okay. Once outside I saw that Jim was the only one there. I was furious. What did that jerk do to Edward? I had to find out.

"Where is he?!" I asked.

"He tried to hurt you!" Jim replied pointing a finger at me.

"No, he did not and you know it!" I yelled.

"Are you nuts?! I just saw him!" Jim yelled back.

"Jim, I don't love you anymore. I just want you to go okay? Just go!" I furiously exclaimed.

"Are you serious? Lose me to that? He isn't even human!" Jim said.

That last statement made me livid. How dare Jim say that Edward wasn't human. If you ask me Jim was the one that wasn't human.

"Just get out of here! Ok? Just go!" I yelled.

Jim turned and left my backyard. I turned a bit and I saw my dad coming down the ladder.

"Dad did you see where Edward went?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't know. He just waltzed down the street." My dad replied.

"We have to find him." I said.

"Your father will find him dear." My mom said walking into the backyard. She pulled me into the house.

After my dad left to go find Edward mom continued to clean my cut. After a few minutes, our doorbell rang. My mom answered the door. It was the police.

"Mrs. Boggs, I'm here to see the man with the hands." The police officer explained.

"Oh…well…" my mom hesitated.

"He's not here. Thank you." The police officer replied. The police officer left our house.

My mom closed the door and turned to me. She looked worried. I prayed that Edward wouldn't get caught.

A few minutes later my mom and were still waiting at home. Dad hadn't returned yet. I was getting anxious. I went to look out the window.

"What time is it?" I asked my mom.

"It's almost 8:30. Great party huh?" my mom replied trying to change the subject.

I sat down on the couch. "Where are they? God, I hope he's okay." I replied.

My mom agreed. There was a silence. My mom continued to speak. "You know when I brought Edward down here, I really didn't think things through. And I didn't think about what could happen to him, or to us, or to the neighborhood. But now I think its best if he goes back up there. At least there he's safe." My mom explained gently and solemnly.

I was deeply saddened. I knew my mom was right but even so I couldn't leave things like this. I had to see Edward one last time.

Suddenly my dad entered the house. "Well I got as far as the Whittman's and I couldn't find him." My dad said.

"Oh dear, well let's get in the car and go look for him." My mom replied.

I tried to follow them but my dad stopped me. "Where do you think you're going young lady?" he asked.

"With you guys." I replied. I was desperate to go with mom and dad. I wanted to help find Edward, but my dad wouldn't have it.

"No you're staying here in case someone shows up." My dad replied.

My mom and dad left me alone in my house. I prayed that either my parents would find Edward or he would return to my house.

After a bit, I walked to the kitchen to check outside. My parents hadn't returned with Edward. I was getting worried. Just then I heard my front door open. I saw Edward come in. I walked up behind Edward. I touched him gently on his shoulder, being careful not to startle him.

"Edward." I said softly.

Edward turned around to face me. "Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"Yes. Are you okay?" I asked.

Edward nodded. "Where is everybody?" he asked again.

"Out looking for you." I replied.

There was a silence. I felt my heart breaking. And worst of all I felt scared and lonely. At that moment, I just wanted some comfort.

"Hold me." I said very quietly.

Edward raised his hands as if he was getting ready to hug me. He then put his hands back at his sides.

"I can't." Edward replied with a sad expression on his face.

Edward walked past me over to my living room window. I couldn't stand to see him so sad. He felt so alone and abandoned. But worse than that he felt like he couldn't do anything. I wanted to show him that he was just the same as everyone else. I walked over to Edward. I moved myself carefully under his arms. I held his left arm and laid my head on his chest. For the first time, I felt Edward's heartbeat. His heartbeat was so warm and relaxing. I could tell Edward was still tense a bit. I gently rubbed his arm to let him know I was right there. After Edward was calm, I felt him gently rest his cheek on top of my head. As I was standing there at the window I felt like we had been there for hours. In reality we had only been standing there for a few minutes. Time seemed to stand still. I was like it had been only a little while ago in the backyard. But this time I was able to be in Edward's arms. I knew this moment would always stay with me.

Suddenly, I felt Edward's chin lift off my head. I looked to see him staring out the window. I looked with him to see Jim and Denny swerving through the street. We rushed outside. Once outside, Edward saw Kevin crossing the street in front of Denny's van. Edward shouted my brother's name. He ran out and pushed Kevin to safety. Kevin, however, was frightened and ended up getting scratched several times. At this point the neighbors began to crowd around Edward. Edward was trying to help but Kevin's fear was only making things worse. Joyce's husband tried to get Edward away from Kevin. He however ended up getting hurt in the process. I could see that Edward was more frightened than ever. I saw my parents pull up in their car. They were worried about Kevin. As my parents took Kevin back to the house I heard mom tell Edward to go home.

I was determined to get over to Edward. As I ran towards Edward I felt someone grab me from behind. I saw that it was Jim. He had a tight grip on me but I managed to break free from his grasp. I hurried over to Edward. He looked at me with the saddest expression. I was going to comfort him when Jim suddenly rushed in and started attacking Edward so that he couldn't get up off the ground. I tried to stop Jim but there was no chance that I could get past him to help Edward. I watched my ex-boyfriend continuously hurt the one I truly loved. I wondered if this would ever end. Luckily, Edward sliced Jim's arm. This forced Jim to get off Edward. I ran to Edward. I wanted to say something but I couldn't get the words out. Behind me, I heard police sirens. I couldn't let Edward end up in prison again. I looked to Edward again.

"Run!" I said finally.

Edward gave me a long, sad glance and then took off down the street with the police following. The neighbors also followed much to the dismay of my mom. I began to walk back to my house when I suddenly heard gunshots in the distance. I instantly ran down the street as fast as I could. I was really praying that Edward wasn't dead. Somehow I was able to outrun the crowd. I proceeded to Edward's mansion. I climbed the hill and entered the mansion through a back way.

I didn't see Edward on the ground floor so I climbed the steps to the top floor. I saw that the roof was partially caved in. I looked around the room for Edward. I didn't see him until I heard the familiar sound of metal shears snipping. I was relieved when I saw Edward sitting on the fireplace hearth. I ran to him and knelt down in front of him.

"They're coming?" Edward asked.

I was trying not to catch my breath so I didn't reply to Edward. I also didn't want to worry him too much.

"Did I hurt Kevin?" Edward asked again.

"No he's ok. Mostly he was just scared." I replied gently.

There was a small silence. I continued to speak. "Edward I was so afraid. I thought you were dead." I said gently rubbing his shoulder.

"I didn't." a man's voice replied suddenly.

I recognized the voice to be Jim's voice. Mood killer. Could he just leave me alone for one minute? Jim had a revolver in his hand. He fired once at me and Edward. The bullet luckily missed us but Jim wasn't finished yet. He wanted to kill Edward! Jim aimed the gun at Edward again. I had to stop Jim. I rushed out and grabbed Jim's arm. I tried to stop him from shooting the revolver. Jim had no intention to not pull that trigger. He fired his revolver at the already decaying ceiling and then shoved me off of him. All I could do was watch in horror as the ceiling boards fell on Edward.

I was relieved when I saw that Edward was still alive. I was about to go and help Edward to his feet, when I saw Jim heading in that direction. I saw Jim kick Edward so that it was harder for him to get up. I could only watch as Jim proceeded to hit the defenseless Edward with one of the metal fire pokers that got mixed in the rubble. Jim hit Edward repeatedly so he couldn't get back up. At the rate this was going, I thought Edward might die from getting hit so many times.

"NO! JIM, STOP!" I yelled hoping Jim would miraculously stop his awful assult.

My efforts were to no avail, however, as Jim kept hitting Edward with the metal rod. After a few seconds, I couldn't stand Jim's merciless attack against Edward any longer. I had enough of Jim's crap. I had to help Edward. I staggered to my feet and I grabbed a piece of the ceiling board that was at my feet. The board was a bit heavy but I was able to pick it up. I walked over to where Jim was. When I was close enough to Jim, I smacked him on the back of his head with the board. I dropped the board and got on top of Jim. I held one of Edward's blades to Jim's throat.

"Stop it or I'll kill you myself!" I threatened Jim angrily.

Jim cursed and kicked me away. Seeing that I was hurt, Edward quickly stood up and rushed over to me to see if I was okay.

"Hey, I said stay away from her!" Jim yelled with his fist raised.

Edward turned sharply toward Jim. He had the most serious and angriest look on his face. I had never seen him get so angry. Edward stabbed one of his blades into Jim's stomach. Jim was shocked and ended up falling backward out of the mansion window. After a minute, Edward and I looked out the window. We saw Jim's lifeless body lying on the ground. We could also see the neighbors walking up the hill. When the neighbors saw Jim's lifeless body they screamed in horror.

At this point Edward and I turned away from the window. Edward looked so sad. I figured that he thought that he had done wrong by killing Jim. I took another look out the window. The neighbors looked about ready to storm the mansion. I turned back to Edward. I didn't know what to say. I knew Edward couldn't return to the neighborhood, not now that he murdered someone. But I also didn't want to leave him either. I tried to speak but the words wouldn't come.

"Goodbye." Edward said quietly.

My heart sank at that word. I knew that I could not stay with Edward. It was too dangerous to stay. I felt tears forming in my eyes. I knew I couldn't stay there but I wanted to leave Edward knowing that we were at least happy. I wanted to give him the best gift that made him feel loved. I leaned in and kissed Edward gently on the lips. I felt him kiss me back. Before we separated from kissing, I decided to tell him one last thing.

"I love you." I whispered, in his ear, still fighting back tears.

After our kiss, I left Edward standing at the window. I ran back down to the first floor. I had to get the nosy crowd to leave the hill for good. I saw some unused scissors hanging on a metal rack nearby. That gave me an idea. I grabbed the scissors and ran outside. I stood on the top step and addressed the crowd.

"Is he in there?" a neighbor asked.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and started to speak.

"He's dead. The roof caved in on them. They killed each other." I said sadly with a pause.

I watched as the neighbors started to realize the weight of their gossip and hatred.

I continued to speak. "You can see for yourselves". I said as lifted up the scissor. "See?!" I finished now having the blades raised above my head.

The neighbors left slowly one by one with sad or guilty expressions on their faces. When everyone had left, I put my arm down and I set the unused scissors down on the step. I knew my plan was successful. When I knew everyone had left I started down the hill. I stopped at the gate. I looked back at the mansion. _Edward be safe. I'll always love you_.

I smiled and walked through the gate. I made my way back to my house. It was hard to explain everything to my family but I managed. They understood for the most part and to my surprise they never told any of the neighbors what had happened. Most importantly I knew that Edward and I were happy and at peace.

_I will always love Edward. He'll always have a special place in my heart. Even as I grow older, I have never forgot that sweet man. He changed my life and I'm grateful for that. Edward will always be my dearest love_.

**...**

_**And finished. I'm pretty content with the changes I made. I hope you enjoyed this fic as well.. **_


End file.
